This invention relates to a marking device, and more particularly to a marking device of the type which includes a housing supporting a writing instrumentality or tip at one end, and means for imparting a rapid vibratory motion to the housing, with this motion imparted from the housing to the writing instrumentality. When the marking device is used in the drawing of a line, the vibratory or oscillatory movement of the instrumentality produces a back-and-forth looping character to the line produced. The marking device is useful in the field of toys and games, since it is readily used to produce amusing and interesting drawings and designs. The device also has utility in making decorative markings, and in other applications where unique visual effects are desired.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved marking device of the above-described character,i.e. a device where an oscillatory or vibratory motion is imparted to the writing tip in the device, which is easier to use than prior known devices. A related object is to provide such a device which has a construction inhibiting any tendency in the writing tip to be thrown off a writing surface at certain stages of its oscillatory motion.
More specifically, the invention features and includes as an object the provision of a yieldable resilient means in the mounting of the writing tip, which accommodates movement in the tip which counteracts movement produced by a powered means vibrating the writing tip.
Another object is to provide a marking device with a writing tip which is oscillated by rapidly and recurrently displacing the tip from various positions disposed laterally about a center position, the marking device further including resilient and yieldable means mounting the tip counteracting forces produced by reason of such displacement.
In a preferred embodiment, and as another object, the invention contemplates a construction wherein the tip, and the resilient and yieldable means mounting it, are part of a cartridge construction in the marking device. The cartridge construction permits removal of a cartridge and replacement of the cartridge with another one, to enable the user, for instance, to make changes in the type of markings made by the device.